


Like Snow in Prague

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek longs for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Snow in Prague

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"McKay and Mrs. Miller"  
> Prompt: Zelenka/Teyla, a puddle jumper and/or Christmas lights.

Radek finds himself blushing whenever Teyla's around. That or looking at the floor. Because she's a very attractive woman and he's afraid that he's staring at her chest for just a little too long.

The confectionary's serving eggnog, trying to get everyone into the holiday spirit. But it just makes Radek more lonely, thinking that just maybe he should've married his college sweetheart, the art major, and had fat babies with her and stayed in the safe arms of a university in the Milky Way and let her send Christmas cards with their cheap family portraits on the front. Instead, he is stuck listening to Rodney bitch about how they're using extra power they don't have to run Christmas lights and don't they know that not everyone worships Santa or Jesus or any other sort of distorted pagan figure.

It does not bode well for Radek's own holiday spirit. Instead, he tries to capture it by telling Teyla of Prague and how the city dresses itself up for the holidays in snow and lights. Of the ancient architecture and women in long, thick wool coats going to midnight mass. Perhaps he becomes a little too excited when Rodney radios to remind him that they need to repair Jumpers 3 and 5 that Radek curses him in Czech.

Radek smiles at Teyla and excuses himself. Perhaps tomorrow, he and Teyla will meet over eggnog again and he'll ask if she would accompany him to Elizabeth's holiday party. Perhaps if he didn't have Rodney in his ear, he would've already.


End file.
